Comprometida a una historia de amor
by PrettylittleBlack
Summary: La hija de Sirius Black fue comprometida por su abuela en matrimonio con un Weasley para seguir la tradicion del Árbol genealógico, podra esta obligacion convertirse en verdadero amor. Mal Sumary
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Walburga Black caminaba por una colina junto a una pequeñita de dos años de edad en sus brazos, con destino a la Madriguera. En aquel patio se encontraban jugando un grupo de niños pelirrojos y pecosos, inmediatamente apareció en la puerta una mujer regordeta que la miro confusa ya que no era común ver a una mujer como ella precisamente en esa casa.

Buenos días Molly- saludo Walburga a la mujer- me preguntaba si podría conversar contigo y con Arthur, es un asunto delicado- La señora Weasley la dejo pasar y Walburga puso a la pequeña niña en el suelo y le dijo- Anda a jugar con ellos Abbie mientras la abuelita habla con estos señores- la niña asintió y se dirigió a donde se hallaban los pequeños pelirrojos.

Walburga entro a la casa, y se sentó en el living a donde luego llegaron los señores Weasley. La situación era incomoda ya que nunca habían hablado en persona a pesar de tener algunos parientes en común. Los señores Weasley la miraban desconfiados ya que para nadie era un secreto que el ambos hermanos Black eran partidarios fieles de Voldemort, el menor muerto y el mayor en Azkaban.

He venido a pedirles un enorme favor- comenzó a hablar Walburga- como sabrán hace un año perdí a toda mi familia, mi pequeño Regulus desapareció y no se desconoce que este muerto, mi amado esposo también a fallecido y Sirius a pesar de que lo había perdido cuando él tenía 16 años ahora está encerrado en Azkaban- Para los señores Weasley no pasó desapercibido que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- luego de eso Dumbledore apareció en mi casa con Abbie, explicándome que era mi nieta, hija de mi Sirius y que su madre lamentablemente había muerto y que yo era el único familiar que le queda a la pequeña. - Esbozo una enorme sonrisa al recordad a su pequeño angelito como ella siempre le decía.

Walburga, que podemos hacer nosotros por ti- pregunto el señor Weasley intentando llegar al punto de la conversación.

Mi querido Arthur- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- uno de los grandes deseos de mi marido era que las nuevas generaciones de los Black se unieran como en el pasado y hace unas noches miraba nuestro árbol genealógico me di cuenta que para cumplir el último deseo de mi marido mi pequeña Abbie debería comprometerse en matrimonio con un Weasley – los señores Weasley quedaron perplejos ya que de todas las cosas lo último que se esperaban era eso.

Quieres decir que lo que te a traído a nuestra casa esta tarde es el compromiso de tu nieta con uno de nuestros hijos.- pregunto la señora Weasley

Si mi querida Molly, con todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida me arrepiento de todas las veces que los repudie a ustedes y a todos los magos nacidos de muggles.- los señores Weasley se veían tan poco convencidos pero el rostro de la mujer les indicaba que todo lo que decía era cierto- muy pronto yo me marchare igual que mi marido y me gustaría poder irme de este mundo sabiendo que mi hermosa nieta tendrá una buena familia, con un hombre bueno y bondadoso, con ideales claros y no tengo ni la más mínima duda de que vuestros hijos cumplirán con estas cualidades. Quiero mantener a Abbie alejada de todas las tonterías sobre el estatus de la sangre.

Pero no crees que será malo para ellos, es decir, no poder elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida- dijo el señor Weasley mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza

Más que malo nos beneficiara a todos, ya que mientras el compromiso dure podrán tener el 10% del contenido de la familia Black en Gringots y si los niños cuando se conozcan decidan ambos terminar con este compromiso quedaran en paz y nada de lo que utilicéis se les será reclamado de regreso, tal vez yo ya no este para ese tiempo, pero respetare la decisión de ambos jóvenes, con tal de que sea decisión de ambos. – dicho esto Walburga Black saco de su cartera un contrato mágico y se los paso a los Weasley ambos lo leyeron y se retiraron a conversarlo a solas. Walburga espero sin desesperarse en la sala riendo cada vez que escuchaba las vocecitas de los pequeños niños afuera.

Tenemos nuestra decisión- dijo el señor Weasley – aceptamos esta oferta que nos haces y creo que nuestro hijo podrá estar tranquilo con la decisión, se la comunicaremos cuando cumpla 16 años ¿Te parece bien?

¿Cuál de tus hijos es?- el señor Weasley saco de su bolsillo una pequeña foto de un pelirrojo niño y la mujer asintió satisfecha- es mayor que mi pequeña y creo que estará bien esa edad. Ya poseerán una madurez suficiente para afrontarlo. Entonces firmemos- los tres adultos firmaron el documento y luego murmuraron un hechizo. Y las palabras del contrato relucieron con fuerza.

"_Por medio de este documento certificamos el compromiso de Abigail Andrómeda Black & Fred Fabian Weasley"_


	2. La llegada de nuestros invitados

**La llegada de nuestros invitados.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban almorzando en el gran comedor, esta noche llegarían a Hogwarts las delegaciones de los colegios que participarían en el famoso y legendario Torneo de los tres Magos. Los chicos intentaban ignorar lo más posible el monologo que había comenzado Hermione por todo el asunto del P.E.D.D.O. Ron había intentado cambiar el tema, ya que en unas horas más llegarían las delegaciones y lo que más los emocionaba era el hecho de que las clases se suspenderían una hora antes. Pero Harry mientras recorría la mesa de Gryffindor se percató de algo que le llamo mucho.

¿Ron?- pregunto Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione- ¿Por qué Fred tiene ese aspecto tan… como decirlo serio? – una de las cosas que Harry nunca había visto era a los gemelos sin el brillo de simpatía en sus ojos y esa enigmática sonrisa que ambos poseían, ahora en cambio Fred estaba muy serio y sus ojos se encontraban envueltos en frialdad y ¿enojo? Mientras que George intentaba consolarlo ya que su mano se encontraba en el hombro de su hermano, mientras hablaba muy rápidamente algo que nadie alcanzaba a oír.

Bueno, supuestamente no debería decir nada, ya que lo escuche por casualidad cuando iba a pedirle unas cosas a su habitación- contesto Ron, y bajando la voz para que solo Harry y Hermione pudieran escuchar continuo- Al parecer mis padres le mandaron una carta informándole que hace unos años lo habían comprometido, no alance a oír con quien, pero la razón que se lo contaran ahora y no en persona, es que la chica, la prometida de Fred estudia en Beauxbatons y está entre las personas que vienen en la delegación, y al parecer ella ya lo sabe.- tanto Harry como Hermione quedaron espantados, ya que nunca se habrían imaginado que los señores Weasley podrían comprometer a uno de sus hijos sin ni siquiera consultarle primero. Harry por su parte entendía muy bien ahora el rostro de Fred, consideraba que debería ser horrible enterarse de algo así.

Pero ¿qué más escuchaste?- pregunto Hermione- recuerda si dijo algo más de la chica.

Bueno solo escuche que también se quejaba de que la chica era menor que él y que no entendía porque venía en la delegación de Beauxbatons ya que ni siquiera tenía 17 años, de hecho creo que debe tener nuestra edad.

Bueno debemos dirigirnos a nuestra clase- dijo Hermione levantándose y levantando sus cosas.

Los chicos caminaron por el gran comedor y al pasar por un lado de los gemelos no pudieron evitar sentir tristeza por él, ya que enterarse de la noche a la mañana que prácticamente habían planeado su futuro no era nada lindo.

Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.

Luego de que la profesora McGonagall los "ordenara" bajaron a la entrada del castillo y se alinearon frente de él. Pasaron unos minutos y todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo iban a llegaron los invitados. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore hizo que todos miraran al cielo, en el aparecía algo muy similar a una casa volante como lo llamo Dennis un pequeño niño de primer año.  
>Cuando el carruaje aterrizo frente a unos muy impresionados alumnos Harry se pudo dar cuenta del escudo que este llevaba marcado a los costados, constaba de dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas y tres estrellas que brotaban de ellas.<br>Un guapo muchacho y una linda joven salieron del carruaje vestidos con un uniforme de color azul pálido, el chico llevaba el pelo muy corto y se veía mucho mayor que la chica, la cual tenía su largo cabello negro azulado sujeto en una trenza de costado y sobre su cabeza llevaba un hermoso sombrero que hacía que su rostro se viera elegante y refinado. Ambos hicieron una reverencia a los alumnos de Hogwarts y el muchacho conjuro una escalinata dorada y ambos ayudaron a bajar a la mujer más grande que Harry y sus compañeros hubieran visto nunca., era casi tan alta como Hagrid y eso ya era decir bastante.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—_Dumbledog_ —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—,_ espego_ que esté bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que ahora además de los dos chicos que habían salido del carruaje primero se encontraban unos veinte alumnos que se encontraban detrás de su profesora. Ahora que los miraba a todos Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieron apreciar que la chica que había salido primero del carruaje era la más joven de la delegación, por lo que no pudieron evitar recordar la conversación que habían tenido en el almuerzo y los tres se preguntaban si estaban en frentes de la prometida de Fred.

Ahora que los tres la miraban con más atención la chica era preciosa, parecía sin duda una pequeña muñeca de porcelana ya que su piel era tersa y pálida, que contrastaba con su oscuro cabello y sus hermosos ojos azules, pero estos tenían una mirada analizadora y fría, ella se encontraba al lado de una chica que tenía puesta la bufanda como chal sobre su cabeza y a pesar que ambas tiritaban se notaba que miraban el castillo con aprensión. A pesar de ser más pequeña la supuesta prometida de Fred mostraba una actitud un poco altanera que la mostraba igual que sus demás compañeros. Harry cada vez que la veía no podía sentir otra cosa que un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad hacia aquella chica.

Luego que el profesor Dumbledore tranquilizara a Madame Maxime, sobre el cuidado de sus caballos toda la delegación de Beauxbatons entro al castillo a abrigarse. Mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban a la otra delegación que no debería tardarse en aparecer.

Dentro del castillo la delegación de Beauxbatons se dirigía hacia el gran Comedor, ya estando sentados en una de las cuatro mesas comenzaron a hablar.

Este castillo es _hogipilante_ y además muy fio- dijo la chica que tenía la bufanda en la cabeza- y no se dé qué te_ gies_ Abbie- le dijo a su compañera que trataba de evitar una carcajada.

Hay Fleur, es que no sabes lo graciosa que te vez con esa cosa en tu cabeza, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? – le pregunto sonriéndole de una manera muy agradable- a mí me parece que aquí dentro está muy cálido además de lo acogedor que se ve el castillo.- Fleur no pudo evitar sonreírle a esta tierna niña.

Me _alego_ tanto de que seas tú a quien _escoggieron paga venig_ con nosotros- dijo abrazando a Abbie.

Obvio que me iban a escoger a mi querida, de todos ustedes soy la que mejor habla el inglés- dijo con aires de suficiencia.

En ese momento entraron al gran comedor todos los alumnos tanto de Hogwarts como de Durmstrang, al parecer el gran jugador de quidditch Viktor Krum se encontraba entre la delegación de este colegio. De pronto Abbie se percató de un hermoso cabello platinado que caminaba cerca de la mesa donde ellas se encontraban, su corazón dio un salto y no pudo evitar gritar.

¡DRACO!- todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se quedaron en silencio y la miraron, ella sin poder contenerse se paró y corrió hacia aquel chico y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que este igual sorprendido también la estrecho fuertemente en un abrazo- Te había extrañado tanto primo.

Aquella última palabra hizo que todos los personajes que se encontraban en el gran comedor se sorprendieran, que en la mesa de los leones tres personajes específicos se miraran unos a otros con incredulidad para después mirar con pena a un pelirrojo que maldecía a todo el mundo por su suerte.


	3. Potter  Black

**Bueno continuo mi historia, con la cual empiezo a escribir, sin dudas espero que a todo el mundo le agrade! Este capítulo está dedicado a mi primera lectora ****LucianaPotter15**

**Disfruten: D**

**Potter – Black**

Fred Weasley caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y desde ayer en la noche no había dejado de maldecir a su suerte. Pero entendámoslo, en que estarían pensando sus padres, su supuesta prometida era prima de Malfoy, todo lo que sabía de aquella niñata era que se llama Abigail, y que era prima de MALFOY, tal vez este era el castigo que le había impuesto Merlín por todas las travesuras que hizo, no, pero nada que hubiera hecho merecía un castigo tan malo. Volvió a maldecir su vida y entro al Gran Comedor, miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se sentaban los de Beauxbatons y la vio, tenía que admitir que no era fea, de hecho era bastante agraciada, pero era prima de MALFOY. Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó al lado de su hermano y mejor amigo.

Odio mi vida- dijo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y sus codos apoyados en la mesa- en que estarían pensando mis padres, ¿Por qué yo?

No sé de qué te quejas- respondió George sabiendo que las consecuencias de sus palabras serian graves- es bastante bonita.

Te la regalo si quieres- respondió un enojado Fred- no te das cuenta, puede ser una petulante y estúpida chica que no piensa en nada mas que no sea ella.

No se te ha ocurrido que también puede ser todo lo contrario- intento razonar su gemelo- desde que te enteraste estas en el papel de víctima, creyendo que es lo peor; tal vez cuando la conozcas pienses lo contrario o tal vez te des cuenta de que ella está igual de furiosa e indignada que tú y ambos podrían romper el famoso compromiso- eso logro que una esperanza brillara en los ojos de Fred- ya que mi querido hermano, es ella la que debería lamentarse e indignarse de que la hayan comprometido con semejante espécimen.

Si no te habías dado cuenta ambos somos iguales- respondió Fred ofendido de las palabras de su hermano.

Eso no es cierto- respondió George- yo soy mucho más guapo.

Eso logro que por un momento Fred dejara de preocuparse por el tema del compromiso y rompiera en carcajadas por las estupideces que su hermano hablaba.

Abbie se encontraba sentada, comiendo un desayuno ingles que desde hace tiempo no comía. La verdad es que ella amaba Inglaterra y le habría encantado entrar a estudiar en Hogwarts, pero por culpa de su padre no había podido. Y ahí estaba, la causa de todos sus problemas, odiaba ponerse a pensar e su padre, ya que no importaba nada de lo que le digieran ella siempre tendría ciertos rencores hacia él, pero como decía su abuela; "a la familia no la puedes escoger por eso solo debes amarla y aceptarla" Además, su padre hace un año se había arrancado de Azkaban y lo primero que había hecho era perseguir a Harry Potter y ella, su hija, claro al parecer no le importaba ni un soberano comino a ese estúpido hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Muy bien- se felicitó Abbie en los pensamientos; acababa de lograr arruinar su día. Ella sabía que su padre era inocente, luego de que Harry Potter descubriera la verdad, el profesor Dumbledore le había mandado una carta informándoselo, pero hubiera preferido nunca saber nada, ya que cuando huyo para esconderse nuevamente se decepciono que nunca apareciera por Francia. Rayos, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían aguado, lo que necesitaba, ponerse a llorar por su estúpido y pulgoso padre (si tenía todo el conocimiento de que su padre era un animado). Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya se habían acercado a ella muchos jóvenes de la casa Ravenclaw si no se equivocaba.

Hola, mi nombre es Terry Boot – dijo un chico que al parecer era de su misma edad- es un placer.

Hola, yo me llamo Abigail Black pero todos me dicen Abbie- y se preparó, y como pasaba cada vez que decía su apellido el rostro del chico se puso pálido y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ella simplemente hizo una mueca de resignación

Blaaaa….ck – tartamudeo el joven- cooomoo … siiiiri

Si como Sirius Black- respondió enojada- es mi padre y te pediría que no hicieras tanto escándalo por mi apellido ya que es solo eso, mi apellido. Yo no soy mi padre- respondió muy enfadada, estaba por pararse y retirarse indignada de desayuno pero llego Madame Maxime y comenzó a repartir los horarios de las clases que tomarían con el resto del alumnado de Hogwarts, ella iba a ser la única que no tendría clases con sus compañeros ni con los de la otra delegación ya que era menor y se encontraba en 4° año. Miro su horario y vio que le tocaba Encantamientos con Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Oye- la interrumpió Terry y ella levanto su cabeza para mirarlo- yo lo siento no quería reaccionar así, solo me acuso un poco de sorpresa, no sabía que Sirius Black tuviera una hija.

Nadie lo sabe- respondió- cuando paso todo, mi madre quiso cambiarme el apellido pero murió antes de poder hacerlo y me crie con mi abuela y ella al ser una Black no iba a cambiarlo ni por todos los galeones del mundo. Mujer orgullosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Puedo ver tu horario- Abbie se lo paso examino con cuidado- vaya la primera clase no nos toca juntos, pero te puedo llevar a la sala y si quieres te paso a recoger cuando termines para llevarte a la que sigue- le pregunto el chico, ella lo miro y pudo ver que estaba muy apenado por su primera reacción, así que le sonrió dulcemente.

Eso sería genial, muchas gracias- dicho esto ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

Terry resulto ser un chico muy dulce y tierno, pero muy muy conversador, no se había callado desde que salieron del Gran Comedor y Abbie comenzaba a sentirse abrumada, en especial porque cada vez que pasaba un chico conocido por Terry el paraba y saludaba haciendo énfasis en que no podía quedarse charlando porque tenía que acompañarla a clases. Cuando llegaron a la sala esta todavía estaba cerrada y en frente de ella se encontraban tres jóvenes, una chica con el cabello demasiado enmarañado, un chico de gafas y el pelo azabache que le causo un sentimiento de familiaridad y un pelirrojo pecoso. Ella se despidió de Terry quien se apresuró para ir a su clase y Abbie respirando profundamente y esbozando una gran sonrisa se acercó al trio. Cuando ella llego a su lado estos la miraron muy sorprendidos.

Hola- dijo ella, los tres no decían nada, así que se presentó – mi nombre es Abigail Black, pero todos me llaman Abbie- si antes estaban callados y sorprendidos ahora eran piedras. Ella los miro extrañada, pero luego se dio cuenta. El chico de gafas y pelo alborotado tenía en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era Harry Potter, el ahijado de su padre y al parecer la persona más importante para él.

Black- dijo Harry- eres hija de…

Tu padrino, Sirius Black, si- lo interrumpió ella- y estoy al tanto d todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, aunque no gracias a mi padre- esto último lo dijo dolida y Harry pudo apreciar a que se refería.

Con eso quieres decir que no lo has visto… - pregunto Harry

Nunca, bueno no que yo recuerde- respondió.

Lo siento- dijo Harry- no nos hemos presentado, asumo que sabes que soy Harry Potter- Abbie asintió con la cabeza- ellos son Hermione Granger- Abbie le estrecho la mano a la muchacha- y él es mi amigo Ronald Weasley- Ahora fue el turno de la chica de sorprenderse.

Dijiste Weasley – Harry asintió y ella se puso muy pero muy nerviosa, pero al parecer ellos no entendían, así que lo disimulo- Es un placer Ron y Hermione.

Luego de la clase tenían una hora libre, por lo que los chicos más Abbie se fueron a conversar al lago.

¿No has visto a Sirius desde…? – pregunto Harry

Cuando era pequeña asumo que lo veía todos los días- respondió una apenada Abbie- pero desde que entro a Azkaban no lo he visto más.

Y cuando se escapó- pregunto Hermione mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Harry, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, no habría tenido que pasar un año con Thomas Tone pegado a mis tobillos todo el tiempo.

A que te refieres con eso- dijo Ron, la miraba atentamente, miraba su rostro y sus hermosos ojos, cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de Sirius tanto Ron como los demás pidan darse cuenta de lo mucho que le entristecía eso.

Bueno cuando se supo que se había fugad, pensaron que lo primero que iba a hacer sería ponerse en contacto conmigo, por lo que todo un año revisaron mi correo y tenía a un chico de ultimo año acompañándome a todos lados. Lo único bueno que salió de eso fue que me hice buena amiga de Fleur, ya que en ese entonces ambos salían- respondió intentando una sonrisa. Miro a Harry y él también se notaba triste- no tienes por qué mirarme así, no es tu culpa- dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera a Harry y tocándole el rostro, gesto que al chico le sorprendió- Mi padre necesitaba vengarse y poder decirte la verdad, eres hijo de su mejor amigo y aunque me dé pena, lo entiendo.

Pero no es justo para ti- respondió Harry y por un impulso puso su mano sobre la que ella reposaba en su mejilla. Tanto Ron como Hermione se sentían un poco incómodo por la escena que presenciaban.

Desde pequeña quise conocerte, lo único que tengo de Sirius- dijo buscando en su bolso un hermoso álbum de fotos- son fotos de los merodeadores, de nuestros padres y sobre todo de nosotros- abrió el libro y mostro una foto de dos pequeños bebes en una cuna, uno vestido con un enterito rosado y el otro vestía un enterito verde con sniches doradas. Ninguno de los presentes pudo reprimir una sonrisa y Harry miro a Abbie.

La unión Potter- Black al parecer volvería a Hogwarts después de 20 años.

**Dejen ****Reviews y muchas gracias. **


End file.
